Watery Start
Watery Start is the very first episode of Object Fantasy, created by Silli Fox, also known as Kai Wolf. It is also the shortest episode, at about 1 minute and 40 seconds. Plot Before the Intro First, Kosovo Flag is seen falling with Arizona Flag and Spoon, distantly. His arms are crossed, and he looks at Arizona Flag sternly. Sign, Star, and Gumball are in pain after a long fall to the ground. Gumball and later Pomegranate Juice go up to Arizona Flag and ask where they are, and saying it looks completely stranded. Arizona Flag explains that 28 of them are battling for an island, comparing the show to Battle For Dream Island, a show that is similar to Object Fantasy. Arizona Flag finally announces to start the first challenge, avoid falling off a silver platform, after Gumball said he just wanted to know where they were. Challenge Before the challenge starts, Arizona Flag explains that every 3 people will be on a slippery silver platform, and also says that Matzo is too big so he'd be on his own. Whichever two contestants who didn't fall would pick the teams next episode. He states that two contestants would be eliminated the following episode. The challenge starts immediately after he explains, and it shows a bunch of new characters to the show, except one. Later on, Carrot watches Corn kick Spoon off the platform, and Corn threatens Carrot if he'd like to be kicked next, but Carrot emotionally says no. Then it moves onto Celery, Comb, and Biscuit. Celery says she sees Spoon in the distance, and Biscuit implies and says he doesn't care. It moves onto Tulip, Milk, and Cup. Tulip starts to talk about one of her adventures, and she is interrupted by Milk saying he didn't come to listen to her "fancy adventure stories", and told her to shut up. She said she was only being nice, and like a normal person. It moves to Microphone, Cone, and Notepad. Microphone says she hates water, and the other two just stand there like nothing is happening. After the Challenge After the challenge ended, Arizona Flag announces that the last two standing were Phone and Button, so they would pick the teams tomorrow, and one contestant would be eliminated the succeeding episode. This left Corn, Star, Milk, Notepad, Cup, Tulip, Biscuit, Spoon, Redstone, Gumball, Water Pit, Kosovo Flag, Brick, Crafting Stick, Pomegranate Juice, Plank, Sign, Microphone, Carrot, Cheez-It, Cone, Matzo, and Comb up for elimination. Trivia * This is the shortest episode, even though it's the first episode, at about 1m 40s. * This episode has the least character interaction, so far. * This episode has the most contestants up for elimination, at 26. This will change, however, since the two people in that episode will be choosing team members. * Considering it to be the first episode, it was not produced well. This changed once it got to around episode 4-5. * This episode coincidentally was released on the same month and day as Breaking the Barrier, April 16th. * This is the first episode to be released in April. Errors * When Pomegranate Juice walks over to Gumball and Arizona Flag, she was intact, and had no juice spilled out of her. * The limbs are bigger than the bodies. Deaths & Kills Kills Deaths Category:Season 1 Episodes